Various access door configurations and release handles are known, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,848,737; 6,694,676; 6,550,845; 2,827,321; and 2,822,203. While these configurations appear suitable for their intended purpose, it is desirable that the interior door handle be inoperable when the outer door is at least partially latched, because the stability and security of the outer door when at least partially latched depends on the inner door being closed and securely latched to the frame defining the opening through the vehicle. To this end, prior known configurations provide for a lever located adjacent to an external door handle to mechanically disable the door release function of the interior door handle. When the outer door is at least partially latched, a member covers the external door panel of the interior door and engages the lever. The lever causes an internal mechanical action within the interior door that decouples the internal door handle so that operation of the interior door handle will not cause the interior door to unlatch from the frame of the vehicle. While this configuration appears to be suitable for its intended purpose, the mechanism is unnecessarily complicated and costly to manufacture.